


Stronger

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Nekomaru praised by Akane!
Relationships: Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Kudos: 9





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Love, love!   
> Just short fluff >w<

Akane groaned as she sits up, looking up to Nekomaru, who's eyes on her.   
She grins and stood up quickly, running toward Nekomaru after being kicked. 

"Yo! That was so fucking cool Coach Nekomaru! I never even had been punched that hard before! "Akane smiles widely and Nekomaru blushed. 

"Geez, that's obviously a weak punch, but, I see you were getting stronger everyday. You must gobble all the food off this island eh? "Nekomaru put his pinky finger up to his ear. 

"Isn't that fuckin obvious? Food is my life! "Akane cheerfully agreed "W-Well, but I do think you're amazing Coach Nekomaru"Akane blushed and look up to Nekomaru shyly. 

Nekomaru blushed even deeper and look away 'O-Oh geez, Akane you should be prepare cause next training will commence! " as he was trying to hide his blush. 

Ibuki giggled and Mahiru took a picture of them 

"Let's show Hajime this pic later! "


End file.
